9 Months
by Lindsay1993
Summary: As you all know, Ms. Blye has been undercover for 3 weeks now. She was supposed to call in every morning before she'd leave her apartment. But we haven't heard from her for 2 days.


**So this is a one-shot that I wrote during school because it was so boring ;D Hope you like it and I apologize for any mistake I made...remember I'm german =)**

* * *

><p>The team minus Kensi was gathered in the tech room.<p>

"As you all know, Ms. Blye has been undercover for 3 weeks now. She was supposed to call in every morning before she'd leave her apartment. But we haven't heard from her for 2 days. Mr. Callen, Hanna and Deeks I want you to go to her apartment and check it out. Mr. Beal, Ms. Jones check out all the CV-footage from her apartment building and street."

The 3 agents left the room and the two techs began to work on their computers.

The drive to her apartment was silent. Their all we're having their own thoughts and worries.

"Eric what have you got?"Callen asked as they got out of Sam's challenger.

"She isn't home. I spotted her leaving her apartment 3 days ago but she didn't return. Since then there is no footage of her or someone else entering her apartment."

"Thanks Eric."

They went into the building and took the elevator to the third floor. Her door was locked so Deeks picked it in seconds. Sam searched for something in living room, Callen took the kitchen and Deeks her bedroom. He noticed a photo on her nightstand. It was a photo of them together at the beach. He had wrapped his arms around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder. They both smiled broadly. He remembered the day that photo has been taken 4 weeks ago. They were on the beach a couple of days before this undercover op to celebrate their first anniversary. They'd made it through a whole year without killing each other. Deeks went back into the living room.

"Did you guys find anything?"

Sam and Callen shook their heads.

"Eric, we have nothing. Do you've got anything new?"

"I tried to locate her car but the GPS was switched of so I turned it back on. But it says that Kensi's car is on the ground of the harbor in Marina del Ray. I've already sent a team of divers to check it out. Let's hope she's not in it. Oh and Hetty wants you to come back."

* * *

><p>Since they have nothing to do they filled out paperwork.<br>Eric's whistle startled them and they all hurried up the stairs.  
>Hetty was already in the room. The agents could see the relief in her eyes and hoped it had somtehing to do with Kensi.<br>"The car is empty. "

That one sentece was the best one they had heard-ever.

"Mr. Beal was able to get some video footage."

Eric hit a few keys and a video turned up on the big plasma screen. They looked at it closely and then they spotted Kensi. She was dragged by two big guys with a lot of tattoos. They dragged her into a warehouse. As far as they could see Kensi had some major injuries. Her shirt was covered in blood and the part of her face that they could see was bruised.

"Go get her!"

With that Hetty left the room. The agents ran to their cars. Eric spoke to them through their earpieces.  
>"Back up is on it's way. I can see 3 man standing guard outside the warehouse and there are at least 5 inside."<p>

"Thanks Eric."

* * *

><p>When they got to Kensi she was unconscious and they all head some scratches and bruises.<br>Deeks kneeled down next to her while Callen called Eric so he could send an ambulance and Sam put pressure on a bullet wound in Kensi's chest.

"Kensi? C'mon wake up princess. Please! Kensi!"

She stirred and then opened her eyes. Her gaze focused on Deeks and her lips curved up into a small smile. But he could see the pain in her eyes.

"Love...love you...Marty."

With that she went back into being unconscious. Deeks had tears in his eyes.

"Don't leave me Fern. Just don't leave me."

* * *

><p>They were all sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the doctors to tell them some news.<p>

"Family of Ms. Blye?"

They all stood up and gathered around the doctor. Deeks was the first to speak.

"How is she?"

"We were able to retrieve the two bullets and to stop the internal bleeding. But she had suffered a serious head injury. She's in ICU and she will probably stay there as we are not able to tell if she will wake up from the coma she is in. I'm sorry. There are also great news. The baby is okay and-"

"Baby?"

The word said by the team sounded as only one had said it.

"Yes, Ms. Blye is about 4 weeks pregnant. You didn't know?"

The team shook their heads.

"Can we see her?"

"I'm sorry only one visitor at time. I'll send a nurse to get you to her room."

* * *

><p>It had been 3 days since they had found Kensi. Deeks would just leave her side to take a shower or use the bathroom. Eric, Nell, Sam and Callen were trying to find the guys who were responsible for Kensi's state. They barely slept and Hetty didn't even order them to go home because she knew they wouldn't. Hetty came by then and now to bring Deeks some fresh clothes and to keep him updated.<p>

Deeks sat on the right side of Kensi's bed while Hetty sat on the other side as a doctor walked in.

"Are you relatives of Ms. Blye?"

"Yes. I'm her aunt, Hetty Lange, and Mr. Deeks is her boyfriend."

The doctor nodded and then looked into the folder he had in his hands.

"We've just got the test results. I'm sorry to tell you. Ms. Blye won't wake up."

Hetty sensed that Deeks too shocked to speak so she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The scans have shown that she has no brain activity. So the only thing that is keeping her a live are the machines she is hooked up with. Maybe you should consider the option of letting her go."

"NO WAY! What about the baby? I can't … kill... them."

"I'm sorry Mister but there is no way that we can safe the child."

Tears made their way down on Deeks cheeks. And he put his head in his head and began to sob softly.  
>Hetty stood up and gestured the doctor to follow her.<p>

She came back about ten minutes later to see Deeks holding Kensi's hand like it was his lifeline. She cleared her throat and he looked up at her.

"It is a good thing that I once had a been involved in a case like this. They will keep her on the breathing machine and will give her food and some hormones. So the baby will hopefully grow and then be born. I'm sorry Mr. Deeks."

Deeks could only stare at Hetty and he hoped that she could see the hope and gratitude in his eyes. What he didn't expect to see was that she was crying. Before he could say anything she turned and left.  
>Kensi had been like the daughter Hetty never had. Hetty couldn't let herself grieve til she found the bastards and when they have found them she would personally take care of them. It hurt her to see Kensi lying in that bad knowing she would never see her eyes again or hear her bickering with Mr. Deeks. And it hurt even more to know that their child would never know his or her Mom.<p>

* * *

><p>Today was the DAY. The whole team was in the hospital. It had been exactly 9 months since the day of Kensi's and Marty's anniversary. Today was the day their child would be born. They all sat in the waiting room for news. They all had the feeling of a d<em>éjà<em>-_vu. 8 months ago they sat there waiting for news just like today._

Finally a nurse came to tell them that Kensi was back in her room and that they can go there. Another nurse would then come to bring the baby.

Kensi looked so pale and fragile. The team mentally prepared themselves to say good bye to their junior agent when a nurse walked in.

She walked over to Deeks.

" Mr. Deeks meet your little daughter."

She gave him his daughter and left the room. He just stared down at the little sleeping girl in his arms and felt happy and sad at the same time.

"I will name her Marie Henrietta."

He looked up to see that the whole team with tears in their eyes. But they all smiled. They all took their turns to hold the newest member of the team.

__Now or never,__Deeks thought as he got Marie back in his arms.

"Guys, Hetty I have to tell you something. Since I'm the only bioligical family Marie has I want to resign from NCIS to ensure it. I don't want to risk being killed during an op leaving her without parents. I'm so thankful for all your support and it's hard for me because you are like family to me."

_"_We totally understand Mr. Deeks but I won't let you resign. You will be just on leave for as long as you like. And if it will be forever than it will be that way_."_

"Yeah and don't think that you will get rid of us. You are stuck with us. So get comfortable with the thought that we will come around all the time to visit you to and to help you, won't we?"

They all nodded. Deeks wanted to hug them all really tight but because he had Marie still in his arms he only said thank you and hoped they would get how grateful he was.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it. I honestly cried during writing this...well during the part I wrote at home. Please don't kill me for letting Kensi die. Please leave a review so I know people are actually reading it =) thanks for reading. Linds <strong>


End file.
